


The Talk

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Best Teammates, Fluff, M/M, Protective Carlos, United States, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Lando talks to Carlos about his relationship with Charles.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gbrosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbrosa/gifts).



> This story can be linked to that of my previous story 'I want Charles'. You don't have to necessarily read that before you read this story but the background info might help. In summary, Carlos was looking after Lando when he was sick. He asked for Charles because unbeknownst to Carlos, the pair are dating. Lando had not told Carlos about the relationship and it is the interaction between the two teammates which will be featured within this story. I know a few people said they were surprised that Lando hadn't told Carlos so figured it would be nice to do a separate story where Lando talks to Carlos about Charles. Hope you all enjoy!

Lando was rather nervous when he made it to the paddock. He knew if he caught sight of his teammate that he'd be in a lot of trouble for keeping his relationship with Charles a secret. He had made his way to the motorhome and was met by Zac who told him to go to the medical centre. Whilst he was still not feeling 100%, he wasn't any worse and was given the all clear to drive. It was when he was on route to meet Jon and get ready for first practice that he bumped into Carlos. The Spaniard gave him a look of concern and just stared at him. Lando tried not to gulp in fear. Carlos then looked around then whispered to his teammate:

"I won't bother asking just now because we'll both be busy but later we're going to sit and talk. I want to hear about you and Charles."

Lando nodded his head and Carlos patted his shoulder gently before dropping his hand.

"How are you anyway?" Carlos asked casually.

"I've been cleared to drive, I'm better than I was. Thanks for looking after me." Said Lando.

Carlos nodded in approval.

"I hope you thanked Charles too."

Lando felt his cheeks flush and it was nothing to do with him having felt ill. He looked at the ground, embarrassed and not quite willing to look Carlos in the eye. When he did eventually look up at his teammate, he couldn't read the expression on the older man's face.

"I'll see you later." Said Carlos, softly.

The young Brit watched his teammate walk off. They could wait until later to talk properly. The conversation that Lando was dreading would be inevitable. It was later on in the day when they did have the conversation that Lando wanted to avoid. They had been busy with first and second practice and although they saw each other at lunchtime, Carlos was smart enough not to bring it up because members of their team were around. After both practices, they were busy with interviews and debrief and it wasn't until they had finished wrapping everything up and had gotten changed out of their race suits, that Carlos had grabbed Lando by the arm saying they should hang out at dinner. They ate in the hotel restaurant, everything normal as they talked about strategies and how they thought qualifying would go.

"How about we go up to your room and talk properly?" Carlos asked when they had finished their meal.

Lando nodded and stayed quiet. Whilst they would both be having a somewhat early night because of qualifying the next day, Lando knew he couldn't avoid the conversation. His teammate was obviously desperate to know the details and more importantly why he hadn't been told. Lando led Carlos to his room. They had not spoken since leaving the restaurant, remaining in silence as they went up in the lift. When the pair entered the room, Lando went and sat on the bed, fiddling with the sleeves of his jacket as he looked at the ground. Carlos just stood in front of him but Lando could sense that he was there.

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Charles?" Carlos asked quietly after a moment of silence.

Lando sighed.

"I didn't want to be judged. Not that I'm saying you would but we've been so secretive and I'm scared it will come out. I just want people to be happy." He said.

He couldn't see Carlos frowning.

"Why wouldn't people be happy? For you and Charles?" The Spaniard questioned.

Lando shook his head.

"I like pleasing people, Carlos. This relationship is on another level. It's not like I'm going out with a girl from school or something. Charles is a driver, a rival. It could cause problems. I don't want that. I don't want things to change and have people look at me. I want to be able to go out and drive but be with Charles as well." Replied Lando.

"So no one knows about the pair of you?" Asked Carlos.

Lando's cheeks flushed again for the second time that day.

"Charles came to see me after Italy so we could celebrate his win but my brother caught us kissing in my apartment. He was fine about it but forced me to tell my parents. He's been teasing me non stop. I can deal with that, it's just the looks of disgust I wouldn't be able to handle." Lando stated.

"Who would be disgusted? It's more acceptable now to be gay." Carlos said, confused.

Lando let out another sigh.

"I'm not just dating a guy though, am I? I'm dating a guy on the track, another driver. People would judge us for that." He said, sadly.

Carlos seemed confused and had to hold back on asking insistently why people wouldn't be able to accept his relationship. He remembered what Charles had said. That Lando hadn't said anything because no other Formula 1 driver had come out as gay and had certainly never come out and said they were dating another driver. Carlos personally thought that the pair would be okay if they came out tomorrow but it wasn't his place to say anything. He decided to go down a different route. He was now interested in Lando's parents reaction now that he knew that they were aware of Lando and Charles.

"So have your parents met Charles? Do they like him?" He asked curiously.

Lando let out a soft chuckle.

"My mum adores him and dad is surprisingly alright with it all. Maybe it's because Charles races as well so he knows how much his career means to him." He responded.

Carlos nodded his head slowly. 

"Have you met Charles' mum?"

"Yeah after Singapore, I spent a few days with him. I've been to Monaco before then, it was just the first time I had been introduced to his mum and brothers. They all like me, I think. I hope so." Replied Lando.

"Who wouldn't like you?" Carlos frowned.

Lando finally looked up at him.

"I just want Charles to be happy, Carlos. This is my first proper relationship. It means everything to me." He told him firmly.

Carlos knelt down so that he could look Lando firmly in the eyes without having to look down at him.

"When did you first get together?" He asked softly.

"After Silverstone. He saw that I wasn't happy with my performance. We got talking and he asked if I wanted to hang out with him and it went from there. We went on our first date after Austria. I thought it would be nice since he lost the win. He seemed grateful of the distraction." Lando said.

His teammate looked at him for a moment.

"Do you love him?" He questioned.

The teen looked shocked.

"Of course I do." He replied seriously.

Carlos swallowed thickly.

"I just wish you could have told me. I would never judge you." He murmured.

Lando had a painful expression on his face as he looked at his teammate.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he fiddled with his sleeves.

Carlos leaned over and grabbed Lando's wrist while maintaining eye contact.

"You don't need to be sorry. I just thought that because we were teammates and because we seemed to get along pretty well that you would have told me something like this. I understand why you kept it a secret. Maybe if your parents are okay with your relationship as well as Charles' family, one day you might tell more people. They won't judge you, well at least not everybody. As long as you love him and he loves you, surely that should be all that matters." Carlos states firmly.

Lando had to blink away tears that had gathered in his eyes. He should have just told Carlos, he would never judge him. The moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. Lando looked surprised having not expected any other visitors. Carlos gave him a gentle smile before getting up and heading to the door. He wiggled his eyebrows teasingly as he was met by none other than Charles. The younger driver wasn't entirely surprised to see Charles at the door. Whilst Lando hadn't told him that he would be talking with Carlos, the Ferrari driver had encouraged him to, quietly knowing that it would worry Lando if they didn't have the conversation. He thought he'd come and see Lando since he hadn't seen much of him in the paddock.

"Sorry, I can come back." He apologised.

Carlos just shook his head and pulled Charles into the room.

"No, no. We were just talking. Funny though, we were talking about you." He told Charles.

The young Monegasque looked at him with wide eyes from where he was now standing with his arms wrapped around Lando as the teen had got up of the bed when his boyfriend had been dragged into the room. Carlos took pity on him.

"It's fine. I'm happy for both of you. You seem to really care for each other." He said gently.

Charles smiled and leaned down to kiss Lando's temple. He let out a chuckle when his boyfriend tightened his arms around his waist and buried his face into his chest. Carlos pointed a finger at Charles and gave him a playful glare that had Charles knowing he wasn't serious.

"Remember what I said yesterday, if you hurt him, I'll be after you." He teased.

Charles laughed and winked at him.

"Carlos!" Whined Lando.

Carlos smiled and walked over to the pair so that he was closer to Lando. He gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"I'm only kidding." He said, quietly.

Lando rolled his eyes at his teammate's antics then looked at him seriously. 

"Thank you for being so supportive." He whispered.

Carlos' smile softened. 

"You don't have to thank me, just be happy. That's all I ask." He whispered back.

Lando smiled slightly then shyly looked up at Charles. Carlos knew he was intruding on the pair so he decided to head to his own room.

"I better get going. Should have an early night because of qualifying tomorrow. Charles, look after him. He is still not right and no funny busy tonight. Got to have all your energy for tomorrow." He teased.

The Spaniard took great satisfaction in the red faces of the pair in front of him as he winked at them before leaving the room, leaving the pair who were still holding onto one another. Lando let out a pathetic little whine as he rested his head down on his boyfriend's shoulder. He hummed as Charles rubbed a hand up and down his back.

"Everything alright?" Charles asked quietly.

"All good. I'm glad Carlos approves." Replied Lando.

Charles sighed in content as he held his boyfriend in his arms.

Yes, Lando was glad to have Carlos as his teammate. Even if he was going to be teased to death but really he was glad of the support. He should have told him long ago but at least he knew now. Carlos was grateful for that too.


End file.
